User talk:JosephBlue
Welcome Hi, welcome to Outcasts Run Da Wurld Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kat page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Degrassi Fan (Talk) 02:16, March 14, 2012 Bro <33 Hey Cam! I was thinking of maybe just messaging you from this wiki since its private. I also wanted to remind you that in case you keep editing here, and a link to this wiki pops up on your profile bar at the top, PLEASE TAKE IT DOWN. That is VERY important okay? No one can know about this place so if this wiki's link pops up on your profile page at the top, take it down right away. Okay thanks, bro! I won't be around on chat today because I'm going out. D: Sorry, but if you stay up later tonight, I might catch you on since I'll be home after, but it might be late. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 18:43, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Aww Cam, you are the sweetest guy ever! I'll probably have more time today so come on this chat. I feel like talking to my best bro ever! We should talk about our new wiki. I'm glad I can trust you with this place. Anyways, talk to you here tomorrow or today or whenever you see this message. LOL! bye <333 Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 06:39, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro! Wanna hang out tonight? We can go on this chat or even TC. If not, that's okay and I'll see you tomorrow maybe. :D Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 01:57, March 17, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cam. Thanks for last night. It was a lot of fun, but I felt like we started late and didn't have much time to hang out so maybe today we can start earlier or something. Unless you're able to stay up later today, I don't mind starting late again. Message me back and tell me what you think would be good. Disney Freak Strangers are just friends you haven't met 06:48, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Omg Cam, I miss you. You should TC with us today. We're trying to have a little party and we'd love you to come. http://tinychat.com/mrffk The link. Join us when possible :D Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 02:10, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cam. OMG, I miss you bro. We havent talked for like a week now I think. Its sad really. Michi and I might Tinychat tomorrow and we wanted to invite you and some of the others so you should totally come okay? Disney Magic When you wish upon a star 02:49, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey Cam! Aww I miss you too Disney Fan]] Dream is a wish your heart makes 01:06, May 10, 2012 (UTC) EPIC FAIL~ Cam you edited my userpage instead of responding on my talk page. XD You make me laugh dude! Anyways, the reason I don't want to go on chat is because of all the drama that goes on and hate I get everytime I'm around. I'm finally not getting bashed so I wanna keep it that way. Plus, a lot of people on wiki don't really like me so yah. Tell you what though, Michi and I might TC today with Kat. Do you wanna come? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 23:56, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Hmm, I dunno yet but I'm gonna message Michi and Kat soon and we will set up a time. Just keep checking le messages, ok? Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 23:16, May 11, 2012 (UTC) Go on the outcasts chat okay? I'll give you the link there. :) Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 03:17, May 12, 2012 (UTC) What the hell dude~ You left chat and didn't come to TC even after I invited you. I see how it is. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 17:55, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Link to what? What link? TC? That was the other night, not today. Anyways, I gotta go out now sorry. Talk to you later. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 19:51, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Look, I'm sorry if you're mad at me or something, but I messaged you to come on chat so I could give you the link after I came out of le shower, but you never came :( Yesterday, I had to go out with my family for Mother's Day so I had to bolt. You sound upset in your last message. If so, I'm sorry okay. Disney Fan Dream is a wish your heart makes 05:39, May 14, 2012 (UTC) OMG, Cam <3 I'm so happy you're out of school, but I still have to go until June 27th. >.< I don't know when we'll be able to talk since I'm pretty busy with my school work, but I wanna chat with you maybe this Friday or even Thursday night. How about it? Disney Mania Second star to the right 20:33, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but I don't mind. I love school cuz its where all my friends are. :D I'll be sad when it ends :( I know we haven't talked in forever. I'm aiming for Friday night. How about that? :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:13, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but it's different for me because I won't see my friends much at all. I'm graduating at the end of June and moving onto college. (cries) I wanna stay young forever. Yey, talk to you tomorrow. You better message me and be on or else I'll be forever alone. D: Disney Mania Second star to the right 01:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) I wanna be forever young. I hate growing up, so much!!! >:'( I love you, Cam <3 I could tell you more tomorrow when we talk. I have so much to catch you up on, concerning everything that happened on wiki in May. I just can't believe how much the wiki changed last month. 0_0 Also, I'm in love with your icon <3 Disney Mania Second star to the right 23:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Aww thanks <3 You totally stole that line from Disney. ;) Yey, I'll be happy to talk to you again tonight. The question is, WHEN? :o Disney Mania Second star to the right 23:55, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Haha, well I'll see if I can get on at 8:30. I got school stuff to do until then. I'll do my best. :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 00:06, June 9, 2012 (UTC) My family is having friends oer tomorrow so I gotta help my mom finish cleaning. I will be done soon, so can you hold on a few more mins? :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 00:33, June 9, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I think I'm ready for now. :3 Where do you wanna go? Chat? TC? :) Disney Mania Second star to the right 00:52, June 9, 2012 (UTC) If you want help withyour sig, can you go on this chat? Thanks <3 ☆ Disney Dreams ☆ Wish I could be part of your world 01:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC)